


Something You Can Do With Your...

by Hetaliano



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged up characters, Anal Sex, Awkward, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, First Time, Hand Job, Love, Pegging, Sex, Support, blowjob, ehhhh tags are a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaliano/pseuds/Hetaliano
Summary: “It doesn’t mean you’re gay or any less of a man if you like it. It’s perfectly natural.”He sat up, eyes wide. “It’s not natural! You want to stick your fingers in my ass! Things don’t go in asses, they come out!”ORIn which Wendy wants to try something new





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED MY OTHER STYLE FIC IN A WHILE I'M SORRY I'M GETTING THERE.
> 
> Aha, I'm sorry about the title, please help

The first time she suggested it, Stan had thought his girlfriend had finally lost it. There was no way, _no way_ he was letting that happen. But, Wendy can be pretty persuasive, and after about a week of convincing, he finally cracked.

“Trust me, Stan. I promise it will feel good. I’ve done my research.”

He lay beneath her on her bed, unable to meet her eyes. He bunched his hands up in the sheets and she sighed.

“It doesn’t mean you’re gay or any less of a man if you like it. It’s perfectly natural.”

He sat up, eyes wide. “It’s not natural! You want to stick your fingers in my ass! Things don’t go _in_ asses, they come out!”

Wendy kissed him softly, pushing him back onto the bed. She moved from his lips to his ear, nibbling on his earlobe as she purred, “trust me.”

Stan knew, once Wendy had her mind set on something, there was no backing out. Grumpily, he decided to let her do all the work, kissing her back and feeling up her chest every so often. She pried his legs apart, giving him an annoyed look when he didn’t make it easy. Caressing his thigh, she wrapped the other hand around his dick, giving it a few pumps. Stan moaned, closing his eyes, but flinched and let out a surprised shriek when something cold prodded at his ass.

“Stan, seriously, relax. It’ll be a hell of a lot easier for you if you do.”

Apparently, she already squeezed lube on her hands without him realising, hence the cold. “How the hell am I supposed to relax?”

“Just… breathe, Stan.”

He did.

She sighed. “Relax your ass.”

Biting his lip and looking away, he did, feeling his face heat up.

Her lips found his cock momentarily, and he hissed as her cold finger pressed against his entrance, finding it incredibly difficult to ‘relax’. She pushed it in and he squirmed, unintentionally causing the finger to go further in. It didn’t hurt so much as feel incredibly uncomfortable.

“You okay?”

He met her eyes for a moment, before covering his face with his arm and nodding, not trusting himself to speak.

“Good. You’re doing great, baby. Keeping relaxing.” She gave his dick a squeeze as she kissed his chest. Stan realized that she was pushing the finger further in as she did so. The sensation was almost unbearably weird. After a moment, she looked up at him. “It’s in.” She kissed him.

“I-It’s… really weird.”

“I’m going to move it, okay?”

He nodded hesitantly, and the feeling of her finger wiggling around inside him made him want to vomit. As he was about to express this, he was cut off by a moan from his own throat, back arching slightly. It sent blood straight to his cock. His eyes widened in surprise and she smirked at him. She’d brushed against something, and she did it again. A sharp intake of breath through gritted teeth as he curled his fist up in the bedsheets.

“I told you. Can I add another?”

“Uh, I-I…Um…”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” She kissed him, and she took the lack of resistance as enough permission for her to continue. Another finger pressed it’s way into him and he hissed. It was starting to hurt now.

“T-That hurt, Wendy.”

She kissed him, pumping his dick and pushing in the fingers more. “Sorry. I’ll make it feel better in a minute.” When they were both fully in, she didn’t ask for permission to move this time, almost instantly finding his prostate. He didn’t try to hide his moan when she hit it. She almost pulled out, before pushing back in and hitting his prostate again. Seemingly without permission, his hips bucked into her hand. She continued fucking him with her fingers, matching her thrusts with pumps of his dick. He was a mess, he knew it, hands roaming all over her as he tried to meet her thrusts with his hips, moans escaping among whispers of “I’m close.”

She continued thrusting as he rode out his orgasm, and he whined, actually _whined_ , when she pulled out of him. He covered his mouth in embarrassment at the noise, breathing deeply as he recovered. She moved to lay beside him, moving his hand so she could brush their noses together in an eskimo kiss.

“Well that… that was…” He tried, when he had his breath back.

“See, I told you.”

“Uh, y-yeah, you did.” He laughed nervously, already wanting her fingers back inside him.

The second time, she added another finger, and, while nervous, Stan found himself able to push past the pain with the promise of the pleasure that came after. He still had no idea why Wendy wanted to do this, she got nothing out of it.

By the fifth time, the pain had almost become as welcome as the pleasure. This time, Stan himself had actually asked for her to do it. He’d even done it to himself a few times alone. In the post-sex cuddling, Wendy had mentioned something about wanting to actually fuck him, something about a strap-on, and Stan must have murmured something in agreement without realising it as he drifted off to sleep, because, for their sixth time, Wendy had produced such a contraption, knuckle deep inside him.

He freaked out, barely holding back a shriek at the sight of the plastic dick. “U-uh, no. Wendy, n-no. I-I don’t… I don’t want that… in me.”

She kissed him messily. “Come on. I promise it will feel even better. And it frees up my hand to do… other things.” She whispered the last part into his ear, making him shudder.

“I…” He eyed the fake dick, swallowing hard. He wanted it, that wasn’t the problem. The problem was that it was a _dick_. It wasn’t just fingers. Fingers can belong to a man or a woman. But a _dick,_ a dick can only belong to a man. He was scared he’d like it _too much._ In recent days, something had changed in him. He’d started thinking about things, things he really shouldn’t be, and this situation made things all seem real. Scary, even.

Wendy twisted her fingers inside of him, making him cry out and distracting him from his thoughts. “I…o-okay, yes.” She smiled, pulling out of him. He couldn’t watch as she lubed up the fake cock, positioning it at his entrance. He threw his head back, groaning as it breached him. It was big, a lot bigger than his girlfriend’s fingers, and the stretch **hurt.** He felt tears burn in his eyes, screwing them shut. “Stop! Stop, Wendy, stop!”

She did, her hand finding his and squeezing tightly. “It’s okay, babe. You’re doing great. Amazing. I’ll make you feel good, don’t worry.”

He took a few deep, shuddering breaths, a hand moving up and down his dick as the thing in him remained still. He opened his eyes. “I…I don’t think I can do this. It… It’s not anatomically possible!”

She kissed him. “That’s what you said about the fingers too. A lot of people do this, Stan. It is possible and I know you can do it.”

He was beginning to adjust to the feeling, Wendy’s reassuring words lending him support. He nodded. “Slowly, really slowly.”

“Of course.” She kissed his temple, sinking in at an even slower pace than she originally had. He shut his eyes again, tears squeezing out, trying to envision the light at the end of the tunnel, the pleasure he knew he’d feel if only he could get past this. He tried to keep his breathing calm and his body relaxed.

“I’m in.” He snapped his eyes open at his girlfriend’s voice, as if to confirm what she’d said. She ran a hand though his hair, kissing him sweetly before deepening it. “You’ve done great. I love you, Stan. I love you.”

He grunted, his body hurting. “Wendy… It still…”

“I know, I know. Let me know when you get used to it and I’ll move.”

He nodded, maintaining his deep breaths as she slowly stroked his cock. He was sure it took hours to feel like he was ready for the next step, but Wendy was patient, lending him reassuring words and actions, telling him everything would be okay. Eventually, he signalled for her to move and she obeyed, pulling out slowly and pushing back in. He cried out, openly sobbing as he kept his eyes shut. _It hurts, it fucking **hurts!**_

Wendy kept whispering to him, making sure he was okay. It only took a few thrusts for the fake dick to hit his prostate, and he cried out for a different reason. She angled his hips for better access.

He kept his eyes shut as the pleasure began to override the pain. “F-Faster,” he stammered out, immediately embarrassed by his neediness. The thrusts sped up. “ _Yes,_ oh my god, yes. Fuck. _Fuck._ ” Lips pressed into his own and he kissed back hungrily, moaning into it. The hand on his dick matched the pace of the thrusts as he dug his fingers into soft skin. “I… _fuck._ ”

The familiar sensation of heat pooling in his abdomen alerted him to his incoming orgasm. “K-Kyle, fuck… I-I’m close, so close. Harder, fuck.”

The thing inside him stilled and the hand disappeared from his dick. He opened his eyes, looking up at his girlfriend desperately. Her eyes were wide before she furrowed her brows, pulling out of him completely.

“W-What? Wendy, what are you doing?”

“Are you fucking serious, Stan?!”

He scrambled up, hissing in pain. “What! What happened? Did I hurt you somehow?”

She raised an eyebrow, an annoyed expression on her face. “How the fuck would you have hurt me? I’m the one fucking you!”

“T-Then what happened?” His dick rubbed against his stomach and he moaned, still painfully hard.

“Get yourself off, douchebag. Or, better yet, go get him to fuck you in the ass.”

“What? Who? Wendy, talk to me!”

“You fucking moaned out Kyle’s name!” She shouted, a look of pure hatred in her eyes.

He shrank back, realising with horror that he had, and that it was the red-head that he’d imagined inside him, on top of him. “What? N-No I didn’t.”

“Yes. You fucking did.”

He sat up straighter, steeling himself. “Well, you’re the one who insisted on sticking a dick up my ass! What the fuck did you expect?!”

Her shoulders sagged and she looked away, looking on the verge of tears before hanging her head in her hands. Stan moved to sit next to her properly, anger instantly disappearing and being replaced with gut-wrenching guilt. He put an arm around her.

“I… I’m sorry, Wendy. I didn’t mean that. I just-“

“Oh my god. I turned my boyfriend gay.”

“I-I, no, just, um… I, you, uh…”

She removed her hands, sighing and leaning into his side. “I’m sorry, Stan. I just wanted us to be closer, but I guess I’ve just pushed you away.”

“No, that’s… I mean, you didn’t. I love you Wendy.”

“Do you? Or do you love Kyle?”

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, and something in the back of his mind told him he looked like a fish. It was true. Stan had always found his best friend incredibly attractive, despite the opinions of others, but he’d never once thought of it as a romantic thing. It was always more like pride and idolization, like ‘look at my incredibly hot and smart and amazing super best friend. He’s awesome, isn’t he?’ But after his recent experiences with Wendy, a stark realisation had struck him; that he was blindly infatuated with the boy who’d been at his side since they were born.

He loved Wendy, he really did. But he’d also been beginning to wonder how far that love stretched. They had their ups and downs, that was for sure. In fact, they’d been fighting a lot recently. But Wendy was his best-friend, beside Kyle. And the very existence of that statement proved that his bond with the red-head stretched further than ordinary friendship. He’d drop everything for him at the slightest call. He’d do anything, even if it meant risking his life. Sure, he’d do exactly the same thing for Wendy, but if he had to choose…

“I do love you Wendy.”

“You didn’t deny that you loved Kyle.”

Her voice sounded so small and weak it almost brought Stan to tears. “I… Wendy, I…” He was at a loss for words, having absolutely no idea what to say in the current situation. “If it helps, I don’t think you turned me gay, per say. I think I might always have been, you just... pushed at it until I realised?”

“How long? How long have you questioned it?”

He shook his head. “Really not long. Like, the last two weeks maybe.”

“Should we take some time off?”

“W-what? I… No. Unless you’re angry?”

“You don’t want to be with me anymore.”

“Of course I do!” He pulled her in closer.

“But you want to be with Kyle more.”

“Oh, stop it would you? As if Kyle wants me. You want me. I want you. We’re happy.”

“You two have been inseparable since birth, Stan. You were made for each other. Maybe even literally considering how much you like taking dick.”

His face flushed instantly. “I-I… y-you said that didn’t make me gay!”

“It was gay the moment you moaned out Kyle’s name instead of mine.” She smiled up at him weakly. “Go.”

“No!”

“If he turns you down, I’ll be right here.”

“I can’t do that to you. I can’t make you wait if-“

“Look, we’ve been together forever, some time off will be good for both of us, I’m sure. And it’s not like we have the perfect relationship. We fight literally all the time. Over stupid, dumb shit.”

“I…” He couldn’t deny her. She made complete sense. “Are you sure about this?”

She nodded. “Completely.”

He gave her another squeeze before flopping back on her bed. He winced at the pain in his ass. “Geez, are we really doing this?”

She joined him, cuddling into his side. “Yeah. We are.”

He sighed, an arm around her shoulder as they drifted off to sleep, Stan glad tomorrow was a Saturday so he didn’t have to deal with school the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

“Wendy and I broke up.”

Kyle’s head snapped up from his desk, where his AP calculus homework sat, turning in his seat to stare at his best friend, who was sprawled out on his bed. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t had a few drinks before he came over. Kyle had scolded him for it, but hadn’t kicked him out or anything. “What? When? Why? Is that why you reek of alcohol?”

Stan shrugged and the red-head came over, sitting on the bed. “A few days ago. Friday.”

“And… you didn’t come crying to me about it immediately?” The statement dripped of mockery, and the boy held a smirk on his face. Stan punched him lightly in the arm.

“Shut up. It was mutual this time.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I… did something I shouldn’t have.”

“Fuck.” His expression changed to worry and he leaned closer. “What did you do? You didn’t cheat on her, did you?”

“Uh… sort of? Well, not really? Kinda? Fuck man, I don’t know.”

“You… don’t know if you cheated on her?”

He sighed. “I mean, I didn’t cheat on her in the traditional sense. I don’t know if it can be called cheating, something just sort of… slipped out. In bed.”

“Stan, you’re not making sense.”

_Here goes._ “Wanna know what Wendy and I do in bed?”

He scrunched up his face. “No, dude. Gross. I don’t want to know my best friend’s sex habits.”

“She fucks me. Like, in the ass.”

Kyle looked more than a little uncomfortable, his face red. “Uh, wow, um… that’s… that’s something.”

“Yeah. And want to know something else?”

“Um, probably not-“

“I like it. I fucking _love_ it, Kyle. I liked being fucked up the ass.”

Kyle cleared his throat, standing. “Right. Well. That’s great, Stan. Good for you.”

“Do you want to know why we broke up?” He sat up, catching the others arm. He pushed himself to his feet to stand beside the other, leaning in close to whisper in his ear. “Because I moaned your name while she fucked me.”

He felt the other boy shiver, moments before he pushed him away. “Y-You’re drunk, Stan. I’ll go get you some water.” He was out of the room before Stan even had time to process that he was leaving.

“Oh god.” Stan’s faced heated up in belated embarrassment. “I can’t believe I just did that, holy shit.” He was tempted to climb out the window and run home, but decided against the idea considering he was a little tipsy and would probably break his neck trying to leave the house. He sat at Kyle’s desk chair, absently spinning in half circles, until the other boy returned.

When he did, he looked a little less red in the face, but it was impossible to overlook the shaking in his hands as he handed the glass to Stan.

“Um, thanks,” he muttered, taking a long sip.

Kyle leaned awkwardly against the wall. “So… um…”

Stan stood. “It’s okay, Kyle. I’ll leave. I know what I said was really out of line-“

A hand grabbed his arm as he tried to make his exit. “No, don’t. I… stay. Please. We have to talk about this.”

It was Stan’s turn to be shocked. He’d expected the red-head to just dismiss it, ask him to pretend it never happened. “Um, what’s there to talk about?”

“Don’t act like what you said was of equivalent importance to what you ate for lunch today, Stan.”

“I’m sor-“

“You said _my_ name during sex.” The tone was full of disbelief, and Stan felt his face redden again.

“Uh, yeah.”

“Do you… Uh, did you… I mean…” His eyes darted around, obviously trying to look anywhere but Stan. His voice lowered. “Do you, uh, like me? Or was it a sort of, spur of the moment thing?”

Kyle’s hand was still on his arm, and Stan touched it tentatively with his other hand. The red-head jumped, as if he’d forgotten his hand was even there. “I… yeah, Kyle. I think I like you.”

Stan saw him swallow hard. “Good. That’s… that’s good.”

He raised an eyebrow quizzically, but both quickly shot up, as Kyle pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. He still couldn’t look at him as he laughed nervously.

“Uh, I, um… I think I like you too, Stan.”

“Wait, seriously?” Stan dropped the arm Kyle had been holding, causing the other’s expression to change into one of hurt confusion, as if Stan had been joking where he’d been serious. “You… you actually like me?”

“I… y-yeah, Stan. I do.” The look disappeared, replaced with almost angry determination. He looked like he was ready to fight if Stan told him he was kidding.

“I… I just…” He pulled the other into a tight hug. “Geez dude, I was so scared you were going to, like, kick me out of your life, oh my god.”

He returned the hug. “Fuck Stan. For a second there I thought you were fucking with me about liking me.”

“Fuck no.”

He laughed nervously again, his voice barely above a whisper. “I never thought I’d have this.”

He hummed in response, burying his face into the red curls on the other boy’s head. Kyle pushed him away so he could cup his face in his hands and bring him in for a kiss. Stan melted, returning the soft touch, arms finding their way around his waist.

Kyle pulled away again. “Dude, you taste like beer. It’s gross.”

“My mouth is the only place that will taste like beer. It’s not the only place you can kiss.” His mouth moved to kiss the other’s jawline.

Kyle laughed. “Seriously? We’ve been together all of five minutes.”

He shrugged, a smile dancing across his lips as his mouth moved to his ear. “We can make up for lost time.” He lightly bit his earlobe

The red-head shivered again, leaning into Stan. “ _Fuck.”_

“We can do that.”

Laughing again, he moved to kiss his lips. “Dude, you’re drunk. That’d be taking advantage of you.”

“Not if I initiate it.”

“Oh, is that what you’re trying to do?”

“I want your dick up my ass in the next two minutes, yes.”

“Stan!” Kyle made a sound like he’d choked, slapping the boy’s arm.

“What? Drunk words are sober thoughts.” He pressed his thigh into Kyle’s crotch, making the other gasp. The dark-haired boy was pleasantly surprised to find the other already half-hard in his jeans. He moved his mouth to his collarbone, shifting the neck of his shirt in order to reach it. He bit down, sucking hard enough to leave a bruise. Kyle moaned, the spot obviously being sensitive. “You’re mine now.”

Kyle’s hands found the hem of the other’s shirt, tugging it off him before he took off his own. “Fuck you, Stan.”

“Please.”

He rolled his eyes, moving in to suck on the underside of his neck. Stan pulled lightly on Kyle’s red curls, the other hand playing with the waistband of his boxers, which stuck out just slightly above his jeans. Stan’s thigh still rested against his crotch, and he himself, wasn’t exactly trying to hide how turned on he was, pressing his erection into Kyle. “Bed?” It came out sort of like a moan as the dark-haired boy sucked another hickey on his shoulder.

Stan nodded, and Kyle guided them to his bed, the two of them exchanging rough kisses along the way. Kyle pushed him down and the other didn’t complain. He pushed their hips together, the friction from their pants making them both moan. Stan made a move to pull off the older boy’s pants, Kyle pulling away from him long enough to tug them off himself, Stan removing his own. Kyle pressed back into him, rubbing his hips experimentally. The dark-haired boy cried out as the other grunted.

He felt lightheaded, everything was surreal. There was no way he was actually doing this, in bed with Kyle. With _Kyle. Kyle_ panting in his ear. _Kyle_ pushing their erections together. He tugged at the waistband of the older boy’s underwear, desperately craving the skin-to-skin contact. Kyle let him pull them off, kicking them away and taking off Stan’s own. The wet heat between them made him moan, before Kyle moved away, just enough to get his hand between the two of them, grabbing their dicks and pumping them together. Stan’s hand joined his, and while awkward at first, they managed to find a rhythm. “Fuck. _Fuck,_ Kyle, fuck.”

He was close, so close, and he could tell by Kyle’s shaking that he was too, so he voiced as much, the words apparently sending Kyle over the edge as he came onto the dark-haired boy’s stomach and over their hands with a loud moan. At the feeling, he did the same, and Kyle collapsed on top of him, staying there until they’d both caught their breath. “Fuck man,” the red-head whispered out, his voice sounding broken as he rolled off him.

“Yeah… I…yeah.”

He let out a tired laugh as he rolled onto his side, throwing an arm over Stan’s waist. “I never thought I’d be able to do that. I just… thank you.”

“Dude, what the fuck? Don’t thank me, I’m not a prostitute.”

He laughed again. “Sorry, sorry.”

“You keep saying that ‘I never thought’ crap. What’s with that?”

“I… sorry, it’s just… I’ve liked you for a really long time, and I-“

“Wait, what? How long?”

“Uh…” he felt the other bury his head in the crook of his neck, probably in embarrassment. His voice came out tiny. “Seventh grade?”

“Woah, seriously? Shit.”

“Um, yeah. Can I… how long…”

It was his turn to laugh nervously. “Like, two weeks.”

“What.” The voice was monotone, and he’d pulled away from him.

“I-I but, I mean, I think forever? I just realized it then! I’m dumb, you know that!” He responded quickly.

He sighed. “You’re not dumb, Stan. It’s not like I was trying to make you see or anything. I knew you were happy with Wendy.” He gasped suddenly. “Oh my god. I’m a homewrecker.”

“What? No you aren’t, we broke up.”

“Yeah, because of me!”

“I mean, sort of, I guess?” He shook his head. “But no, it’s not your fault. I’m the one who fucked up in bed, you’re completely blameless. Unless your raw amazingness counts.”

“Was she really fucking you up the ass?”

“Yeah dude! She initiated it and everything!” He laughed. “Even promised that liking it doesn’t make me gay.”

Kyle smiled at him. “Maybe not, but thinking about a guy while doing it with a girl is pretty gay.”

“Shut up. Still want to do it with you.” He moved his leg, pushing it against Kyle’s cock.

“Seriously dude? You’re still horny?”

“Uh, is that even a question? I’m a teenage boy, in bed, _naked,_ with _you._ Kyle Broflovski, man of my dreams, of course I’m still fucking horny.”

He laughed.

“Stick your dick in me. Please?”

“Stan, stop it!” But Stan hadn’t missed the twitch in his dick when he’d said it, and he moved his leg again, rubbing. Kyle arched his back, humming. “Fuck, Stan. Are you serious?”

“Deadly.”

“Geez dude. Wine and dine me first.”

Stan pouted, moving his leg away, earning a whine from the other.

“And at any rate, I’d rather you not being drunk when we do something like that.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“I…I could, um… can I, go down on you? Uh, now?”

The question took him off guard and he just stared at the other, who squirmed under his gaze until he broke, hiding his face in the dark-haired boy’s chest.

“Ah! Oh my god, forget I said anything!”

“I-I, no, wait, I’d like that. Do that.”

Kyle looked up sheepishly. “Elegant.” But he climbed back on top of him, kissing his way down the other’s chest and stomach, pointedly not avoiding the half-dried cum. Stan found it endearing, but also agonizingly slow. He hummed, placing a hand lightly in his red curls. Kyle stopped when he reached his cock, sitting up slightly and just sort of looking at it.

“What?”

“I-I just…”

He sighed. “Never thought you’d get the opportunity?”

He chuckled. “Yeah. And I’ve never done this before, so I’m sorry if I suck.”

“I hope you suck.”

“Shut up, Stan. You know what I mean.”

“Don’t worry. I don’t care if you’re not good at it. It’s _you._ ”

The statement made him blush, and he pressed his lips to the head of his mostly soft dick in a tentative kiss. He touched it with his tongue experimentally. Kyle’s hot breath and intense gaze on his most sensitive part was enough to elicit a reaction however, and he felt blood rushing to the area.

“Dude, Kyle, come _on.”_

Kyle did, taking the head into his mouth, his teeth accidentally brushing against it. Stan let out a soft moan in encouragement, tangling his fingers further into the red locks. He sucked, trying to take in as much as he could. His tongue was messily going everywhere, but Stan didn’t care. Kyle looked up at him in that moment and Stan grunted, unintentionally thrusting into his mouth. Kyle gagged, pulling off him.

“Shit, sorry, I-I didn’t mean it.”

“No, that’s okay,” he managed, coughing.

“Uh, if it helps, try and keep your tongue under control.”

“Oh, yeah, alright.”

“And, um, you don’t have to take that much if you can’t handle it.”

“Yep.” He cleared his throat before going back down. This time, he ran his tongue up and down his length slowly before enveloping his head. Stan sighed, throwing his head back.

“God, Kyle, _fuck.”_

He took a bit more in, a hand gripping near the base where he couldn’t reach with his mouth, pumping as he sucked. Stan tried his best to keep his hips under control, but it got harder the more he lost his mind to the sensation of Kyle’s mouth on him. He groaned loudly and Kyle moaned around his dick, sending a vibration all the way to his spine. It was then he noticed Kyle had a hand on his own dick, getting himself off between his legs. It was unbearably hot and he groaned again, barely managing to pull out in time before he came, surprising the other boy.

He stared at the limp dick momentarily, before leaning in and licking, actually _licking_ up the cum. Stan blushed in embarrassment at the action, almost positive he was sober again. “Geez, Kyle, you don’t have to-“

“I want to.”

The boy still had a hand between his legs, pumping fast as he licked, his breath hot on his abdomen. He moaned out the younger boy’s name, cumming with another loud cry. He crawled back up beside Stan, still breathing heavily.

“That was really hot.”

“Shut up Stan, oh my god.” He buried his face in the pillow and Stan threw an arm around him, eyes slipping closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written a blowjob before and it shows aha  
> Writing Stan's drunken forwardness was fun lol  
> Also, I can write a Style buttsex chapter if y'all want

**Author's Note:**

> Cuties


End file.
